


Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

by jewboykahl



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Parenthood, merry christmas!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewboykahl/pseuds/jewboykahl
Summary: Tweek and Craig are first time parents and faced with a struggle on top of the already existing challenges of having a newborn: Christmas Parties.Though the holiday season can be extremely stressful, the two find comfort in one another and in their friends, somehow managing to enjoy time spent with them and their son.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Red/Kevin Stoley, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43
Collections: sp creek server secret santa 2020





	Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tlinrookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlinrookie/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS, YALL!!!  
> So, obviously, my Creek Server Secret Santa giftee is my sweet baby, tlinrookie.  
> Rookie, I can't tell you how excited I was when I got you! you're such an amazing person and friend, and so incredibly talented and probably the most diehard creek fan I know. i cant believe its already been two months since we get to talk and freak out about this ship together every day! you such a warm, sweet, hilarious, and wonderful person and I really hope you like what i've come up with!  
> as per usual, shout out to thelotusflower and ambercreek95 for looking over and editing, and thank you so much to xenolith1245 for setting this whole thing up!!!

“Bottle warmer?”

“Check.”

“Bottles?”

“Duh.”

“Diapers?”

“Duh.”

“Stop saying _duh_ , just say _yes_ or _no_ ,”

“Fine. Yes… _duh_.”

Tweek glared at his husband, who was chuckling smarmily before leaning in to plant an apology kiss against his forehead. Craig returned to his task of rocking their four-month old’s pumpkin seat as it rested on the countertop. He watched amusedly as Tweek frantically trekked between the living room and the nursery, muttering to himself, horrified that they will be all the way out in Denver without a binkie.

It was the Tuckers’ first Christmas with the adopted addition to their family, who they called Reginald Clyde (the first name was after Elton John, who did not know or care, but the middle name was after their close friend, who gross-sobbed about the gesture for forty-five minutes so hard that he did not even get to hold the child in the hospital), Reggie for short. Tweek was on edge, as he always was during the holidays, but more so now with the added, adorable stressor. He expressed his myriad of qualms and trepidations about their newborn being exposed to a slew of people that he did not know (and who Tweek had not known where they had been). He expressed his most recent plight as they made their final trip to the car, the car seat’s handle resting awkwardly in the crook of Tweek’s elbow as Craig held their offering of Tweek’s homemade, holiday-decorated cupcakes.

“I doubt anyone’s had their whooping cough vaccine recently.”

Craig shook his head, watching the blond from behind as he snapped the snoozing child’s car seat into the base. He waited for Tweek to finish his near minute long routine of checking and double checking that the based and all the straps were secure before offering words of assurance, “Just remember my mom will be there, so you don’t have to worry about anyone else getting a chance to hold him.”

Tweek puffed out a half-amused chuckle and secured the tin of cupcakes in the spot behind the driver’s seat. The couple climbed into the front seat, Tweek buckling himself in and taking a moment to breathe. He stared out at their small, white ranch and begged the universe to make this party short and sweet so he could return to his bed and mentally prepare for the rest of the Christmas celebration—five in total. He groaned audibly and pressed his hands at the ten and two position on the steering wheel, his forehead falling against the top.

A few moments of stalling and whining later, Tweek’s ears perked up at the soft, soothing beginning chords of “Landslide” by Fleetwood Mac emit through the car speakers. He lifted his head toward Craig, who looked adorable already in his “festive” gear (a red crew neck) and perfect stubble length, but even more so when reaching his hand out to be grasped, “Sing with me. This song always calms you down.”

Tweek wanted to laugh when he obliged, squeezing Craig’s fingers and quietly reciting the first few lines, “ _Took my love, I took it down…_ _Climbed a mountain and turned around,_ ”

He was quickly put in stitches when Craig sang the remainder of the first refrain in his best (but terrible) Stevie Nicks impression. Craig stopped when the chorus came along, replacing his hand on Tweek’s thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Everything is going to be okay, honey. If it gets to be too much for you, we have the perfect excuse to leave.”

“Okay. You’re right,” Tweek sighed, bobbing his head, loving smile remaining across his lips. “Thanks, Craig.”

The brief moment of serenity was swiftly extinguished by Reggie waking up prematurely from his nap. Only half-way to their destination, Craig was forced to slump into the backseat of the vehicle and attempt to soothe the screaming babe. Tweek worried his bottom lip as he watched from the rear-view mirror as the dark-haired man tried and failed to coax him back to sleep.

With an exasperated sigh and an ache starting in the crown of his head, Craig procured the red, back-pack style diaper back and went to work carefully mixing a four-ounce bottle. He grumped at the sprinkle of formula that ended up smeared against the thigh of his black jeans, and at the fact that the liquid was too cold after a full two minutes of rubbing the bottle between his hands. “Should I just give it to him anyways?”

Tweek scoffed, “Yes, he’s hungry.”

He ignored the irritating matter-of-factness of Tweek’s suggestion and hooked an arm around the opening of the pumpkin seat, gingerly fitting the nipple into the infant’s mouth. Reggie’s mewling instantly faded, pouty lips closing around the rubber tip of the bottle and gulping down the sustenance. Craig let out a relaxed breath and the ceasing of blood-curdling yells, admiring the sweet face of his still-sleepy son. He never though he would be so gushy over how adorable all of the boy’s miniature features, but at least once a day, he found himself using the _baby voice_ he had spent his whole life mocking.

When they arrived at Craig’s grandparent’s estate in rural Denver, Reggie had started up crying again, this time for no reason. Tweek took his turn attempting to coddle him into peacefulness, but when unsuccessful, he decided, “I’m just gonna take him out of the seat.”

Craig furrowed his brow, “Why don’t we just take the whole seat with us?”

“One, he wants to be held,” Tweek stated, already unbuckling the straps, projecting over Reggie’s cries, “And two, I don’t feel like lugging that bulky-ass thing up that hill.”

Craig conceded to these points as Tweek balanced the babe in his arms, immediately grasping a soft, yellow blanket from the car and draping it over his tiny body. Craig went to work gathering up all that they needed as Reggie’s unprompted shouts of anguish slowly subsided, and the family made their way up the gravel path to the Tucker Family Christmas.

“Hey, papas!” a voice came from behind as they had almost reached the entrance of the property. The couple turned to find Craig’s cousin, and also grade school acquaintance, Red and her husband, Kevin ( _also_ a grade school acquaintance).

“Hey,” Craig greeted, accepting the side-hug from her and a handshake from Kevin. He pulled the front door ajar for Tweek as he inquired, “How have you been?”

“Fine, boring,” Red assured, filing in after the blond. She addressed Tweek and the child in his arms, who was now staring ahead with wide, giant blue eyes, chubby cheek puffed out against Tweek’s green flannel. Her coos were almost nonchalant, reflecting the Tucker-typical monotone almost everyone in the lot shared. “He is _so_ cute.”

“Thanks, bought him myself,” Tweek jested, earning a chuckle from Red, who perked her head at the Reggie and continued small talk about how it was to be first-time parents and what the baby was like.

Kevin asked Craig, “Is it as hard as they say?”

“Harder,” Craig nodded, stashing his hands in the pocket of his jeans. “But, worth it.”

Tweek grinned at the overheard sentiment and granted his husband that look of adoration that made his knees buckle even after ten years of receiving it. Craig shot back a wink and continued to chat with his cousin, working his way up to aunts, uncles, and finally, grandparents. Almost everyone had already met Reggie within the four months of his life in the way of short visits to Tweek and Craig’s home. Only a few close friends and relatives made the drive out to meet the baby in the hospital, as he was born in his birth mother’s home town a few hours away.

Another thing that rendered Tweek incredibly tense in the presence of the Tucker clan was their inherently conservative attitudes and views. Thankfully, and perhaps surprisingly, Thomas had a few difficult conversations with his particularly homophobic family members, urging them to keep their opinions of his son to themselves or they would no longer participate in family functions. This was the only thing that convinced Tweek to actual participate in those functions himself, and brought Craig and his father much closer, without even needing to talk about it—just how they both liked it.

“Jesus Christ, finally,” Tricia grumbled when Tweek met her in another room, all of which were decked out in extravagant Christmas decor. He smirked down at her as she whispered to him, “my aunt has been talking about essential oils for twenty-seven minutes.”

Tweek widened his eyes, “Oh, god. You counted?”

“Yep,” She sighed. “The only way I could think to entertain myself in that situation.”

Laughing lightly at the comment, he inwardly gave thanks for finding someone he was completely comfortable with. Craig had wandered off to chat with a few male cousins that Tweek did not know very well. Whenever he allowed his husband to abandon him like this, he did his best to cling to Laura or Tricia.

“You want me to hold him for a bit?” Tricia offered, already setting down her half-empty plastic cup onto a nearby side-table.

“Sure, if you want,” The blond agreed, carefully transferring the still groggy Reggie to Tricia’s arms. He grinned at the infant perking up at the loss of warm contact with his father’s chest. “Thanks.”

Tricia grinned down at Reggie, whose head bobbed as he peered up at her curiously. She asked, “Hi, cutie. I’m sorry your parents made you come here. Christmas is supposed to be fun.”

A small, toothless smile pulled at the baby’s lips, seemingly pleased with Tricia’s voice addressing him. She continued to chat nonsensically at him as an aunt of theirs joined them for a moment while passing through to see the child, eventually causing a series of short, adorable belly laughs, which was an instant crowd pleaser.

Tweek flinched at the feeling of a hand on the small of his back, instantly relaxing when he realized it belong to Craig. Smirking passed how easy it was to startle his adorable husband, Craig rubbed a soft circle against him, “Doing okay?”

“Not too bad. Saved Tricia from DoTerra talk.” Tweek replied, leaning into his husband. Craig wrapped the arm fully around Tweek, his curly head raising just above his shoulder.

“Perfect timing, Craigory,” Tricia deadpanned, holding up Simba-style, nose scrunched. “Diaper duty.”

Craig’s met Tweek’s gaze, cocking an eyebrow, “Is it my turn?”

“Uh, yeah, he went twice while you were at the store.” Tweek confirmed as Craig reached out to take the child.

He groaned, “I feel like that shouldn’t count since I was getting coffee for you.”

“Oh, it counts.” Tweek snorted, shadowing Craig as he maneuvered through the kitchen and off to a more secluded space to get the job done.

The pair went to his grandparent’s study, grateful for the carpet as opposed to the primarily wooden planked flooring of the home. Tweek smoothed out a disposable changing pad for Craig as he worked off Reggie’s pants. Much to their appreciation, Reggie had entered the stage where he enjoyed getting his diaper changed. He merely looked around and smiled as Craig wiped him down.

The second that Craig removed the wipe he placed over the baby’s private parts to prevent a urine water fountain situation, it occurred. The dark-haired man cursed under his breath and he swiftly flipped up the paper and covered the stream of pee that had already doused Reggie’s red and green striped onesie.

“Why would you do that?! Now that diapers ruined,” Tweek scolded, exasperated as he plunged into the diaper bag for a replacement shirt and yet another diaper.

Craig scowled at him, “You’re right, babe, it would have been better to continue letting him piss all over his stomach.”

“Whatever, here,” Tweek grumbled, handing him the plain, white onesie before pulling out a scented plastic bag for the dirty diaper to go into.

After the brief fiasco, the family rejoined the party with Reggie in a much happier mood. The pair split off again as Craig spent some time chatting with Thomas’s parents while Tweek bit the bullet and entered the circle of middle-aged women who all wanted turns holding Reggie and giving Tweek unsolicited advice. Thankfully, Laura was amongst him, and deflected a majority of the comments on Tweek’s behalf.

Laura addressed him, “Are you two off to your family’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Tweek confirmed with a displeased exhale. One would assume being with your own extended family was less nerve-wracking that your partner’s, but it was the exact opposite for him—which said a lot, as the Tucker side still made him pretty anxious.

The beautiful blonde woman that was essentially solely responsible for Craig’s good looks smiled sympathetically. “At least now you have a really good reason to leave if need be.”

Tweek grinned back at her, “That’s exactly what Craig said.”

“He’s smart sometimes, I guess.” She jested as both of their eyes magnetically drew to where Reggie had ended up, in the arms of one of Thomas’s sisters. Tweek bit down on a lip, unappreciative of how his son was being held with one hand while she drank with the other. Everyone except for a select few really made him nervous holding his little boy.

The party dragged slower than ever before, nearly every moment tense of frustrating as Tweek and Craig split their attention between being sure that everyone got a fair amount of time interacting with Reggie, catering to Reggie’s actual needs, and eating themselves. After over a decade of knowing Laura, Tweek could unfortunately no longer get away with skipping meals at these sorts of functions, so she took over with Reggie for a moment. The couple took full advantage of the temporary opportunity to relax and eat at a normal pace (which was always appreciated in comparison to shoveling food down when its hot while catering to a newborn).

Two soiled diapers and at least fifteen presents later, it was finally time to start heading home. Tweek sucked in the freezing-cold fresh air like his lungs would collapse without it when he stepped outside and walked down the path to defrost their vehicle. He started the ignition and placed the first round of presents into the trunk of the car, completely overwhelmed and humbled by the volume of gifts their little one received. Tweek comforted himself with the knowledge of how loved they all were as he went to reenter the stressful environment.

After a fifteen-minute goodbye tour, Tweek and Craig made it to their car for the final trip, Tricia trailing behind with an armful of gift bags for the three of them. As Craig secured the snoozing Reggie into his pumpkin seat, Tweek thanked Tricia for the help. “What’re you up to tomorrow?”

“ _Big_ chilling,” She revealed with a far-off grin. “don’t have to do anything again until Christmas morning. You guys are still coming over, right?”

“Yep,” Craig answered. “I’ll stop once mom and dad stop buying me shit.”

“Heard that,” Tricia snorted, the siblings fist bumping at the half-joke.

Tweek rolled his eyes and leaned against the car. “I swear to god, I’m going to pretend to be sick tomorrow. I can’t handle the Tweaks on a normal basis, I don’t know what the fuck I’m gonna do with a screaming baby on top of that.”

“Hey, don’t talk about Craig like that.” Tricia scolded jokingly. She deflected Craig’s middle finger with her own before continuing, “You guys did fine in there. Just pop a Xanny before you go.”

“Thanks, Trish. Inspiring.” Craig droned, pulling the car door’s handle.

With that she bid them adieu and they climbed into their vehicle. A comfortable silence settled over them for a moment as Craig’s music played softly in the background. Tweek finally broke it by asking, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, that was just… a lot.” Craig explained his silence. He had been drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, as if expelling nervous energy. Tweek knew that feeling well.

Tweek sighed, “I know. I wanted to throw up anytime someone was holding him. Why do whole ass mothers not know how to hold an infant?”

Craig chuckled lightly, “Good question. I didn’t want to tell you there, because I was afraid it would set off your sassy side, but my Aunt Karen kissed all over his face.”

“What?!” Tweek exclaimed, making Craig laugh harder. “What the fuck is wrong with people?!”

The dark-haired man shrugged, feeling much lighter after being away from the party environment, and laughing with his lover. He reached over and scooped Tweek’s hand up in his. “Don’t worry, I told her if she does it again I’m calling the police.”

Tweek dropped his jaw, “You did not.”

“You’re right, I just told her not to kiss my kid.” Craig replied.

In that moment Tweek felt a combination of beyond grateful for Craig, as he more than likely would have snatched the child up and left if he had seen that. He laced their fingers together and watched the snow-covered spruce trees pass by. He begged the universe to allow Reggie to have a goodnight’s sleep so he was not exhausted on top of dealing with his family the following night.

_

Craig was absolutely not intending on using their baby as an excuse to leave early, but after an hour and half of unmitigated chaos, the couple mutually decided to do it.

Hands in face as soon as they packed everything—including Reggie—into their car, Craig felt for the first time since college like crying from stress. There had been so many people demanding the Reggie’s attention while simultaneously smoking cigarettes indoors and drinking piping hot coffee. He was reasonably positive a few were even high—and not just marijuana high.

Tweek fell into the driver’s seat, incensed by his family’s inability to behave cordially (or even _normally_ ). He opened his mouth to begin ranting when he scrutinized Craig’s state. Creasing his eyebrows together in concern, he shifted to face him, “Hey, what’s wrong?!”

“I’m fine, that was just…” Craig trailed off, pushing his fingers through his dark hair, breathing heavily. “Did not fucking like that.”

“I know, Craig, I’m so sorry…” Tweek frowned and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “It’s gonna be okay.”

An unwelcome bout of frustration consumed him. The holiday season served as a perfect example as to why Craig had been hesitant to enter fatherhood. While this seemed like an incredibly privileged thought, he didn’t care—he had just spent a prolonged period of time doing his best not to lose his shit and then he needed to focus very hard to keep himself from bursting into tears.

“Can you talk to me? I wanna help.” Tweek offered soothingly after a moment of Craig continuing to cover his face and suck in harsh breaths.

Taking his time to piece together the right words, he tried, “I just… I can’t do this.”

“Do what, Craig?” Tweek pressed gingerly, doing his best to reign in his own anxiety and disdain for the situation. Craig rarely broke down in the way he looked like he was about to. It made his chest ache—especially when considering it was his own family that sent him over the edge.

“I just… I can’t do this whole thing… It’s too hard with him,” Craig managed. Though he still struggled quite a bit with verbal communication, he put a great deal of effort into improving these skills. Tweek had noticed an astounding improvement, particularly in situations like these where Craig would previously completely shut down. “I’m just… I’m not cut out for it like you are.”

Tweek’s heart continued to fall. He pouted a lip and reeled in closer, using both hands to cup Craig’s prickly cheeks. Finding his hazels pulling with tears makes Tweek’s bottom lip stick out even more, and he whispered, “Please don’t talk like that, Craig! You’re an amazing dad! Just because holidays are overwhelming for you does not mean you’re not cut out for fatherhood! That is such a small part of it, and not even an important one.”

“Okay, but if I can’t even handle this what the hell am I supposed to do if he breaks an arm or something? Or if he gets lost or, I don’t know, something actually worth getting stressed about happens?” Craig fired back, seemingly finding his voice.

Tweek perked his head to the side, rubbing his face softly with his thumbs, “Just the fact that you’re worried about those things show how much you care about Reg. You’re not going to automatically be a perfect person who handles everything immaculately when you become a parent—I mean, seriously, just look at my disastrous upbringing,” he huffed, making Craig chuckle reluctantly, “You’re allowed to get overwhelmed and upset, okay? And this is a perfectly reasonable thing to be frustrated about! My family is insane and it’s our first Christmas as parents and it is a lot. It’s hard, but its nothing we can’t do, okay?”

Craig sniffled softly, gazing adoringly back into Tweek’s amber eyes, the bright winter sunlight drawing out their apple green tinge. After a moment of composing himself and absorbing Tweek’s words, he leaned forward the short distance it took to press a kiss against the freckle above the man’s lips. He sighed, “Thanks, honey. I love you so much.”

“I love you. I’m sorry this was so much for you.” Tweek added after another sweet, firm kiss.

“You make it way easier.”

Just as Tweek was drawing away, Craig placed his hand on the nap of his neck and pulled him back, crashing his lips against his. Want was evident was the way he held him, and Tweek felt it through his entirety. He grasped Craig’s thigh, melting into the slow, sensual pace the kiss, perfectly in sync. Tweek allowed his tongue to part his lips, requesting to meet Craig’s as he enjoyed the feeling of fingers tangled in his curls.

Craig slackened his jaw and turned his head to admit Tweek easier access. Blood rushed to his the most sensitive part of his body when Tweek dragged his fingers closer to the spot. Their tongues brushed against one another’s a few times before they closed their mouths in union, lips pressed fully together once more. Craig allowed a moan to sound in the back of his throat when Tweek’s hand rested on his semi-hard dick.

“Fuck,” Craig managed between hungry kisses, the problem worsening with Tweek’s seductive palming.

With a sly smile, Tweek pulled his hand and face away, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Craig’s nose facing forward in the driver’s seat. Craig watched through widened eyes as his sadistic husband turned the keys and put the vehicle in drive. He breathed, “You’re such a fucking tease.”

Tweek grinned, casting a lust-filled gaze in his direction. “As much as I’d like to finish what we started, we can’t exactly do it in my crackhead uncle’s driveway.”

“Fair enough. Reggie’s going in his crib when we get home.” Craig declared, connecting his phone to the car’s Bluetooth as Tweek turned out of his family’s residence. With a cheeky grin, he tapped on one of the more ridiculous songs from his over-the-top, eighties era-themed sex playlist titled _Craig’s Boner Jams_.

When he heard Starship pumping through the speakers, Tweek immediately shot him a scowl. “You are so fucking lame.”

“Don’t pretend like this song doesn’t get you going,” Craig retorted with a smirk, muttering along to “Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now”, “Plus, I think it’s really fitting to the situation we just overcame.”

Tweek had to smile at the sentiment and would never admit that something subliminal about the pop ballad _definitely_ got him going.

_

Craig had never been more relieved for it to be December 27th. The hellacious Christmas season had nearly passed, and after New Year’s everything would return to nice and boring—just the way he liked it.

Christmas Day itself went much smoother, as the only gatherings they attended were the exchanging of presents between their immediate families. As per usual, they stayed much longer than they intended with Craig’s family and cut the time as short as possible with Tweek’s parents. They were able to spend the evening curled up together, watching _The Year Without a Santa Claus_ , a favorite of theirs since childhood.

The most enjoyable holiday party was soon to commence, consisting of Tweek and Craig’s friend group meeting up for a meal and a Secret Santa exchange. Clyde and Bebe took a turn hosting that year—which meant Tweek and Craig were essentially hosting as well. Bebe begged for Tweek’s assistance with the cooking and Craig’s supervision of Clyde, who tended to become overzealous with decorations.

“I get that it isn’t that hard, but I just can’t do it.” Bebe said with a grunt, taking a large pot of noodles off of the burner, oven mitts covering both hands.

As Tweek brushed a honey glaze along the fresh, steaming ham, he replied, “It’s really more about if you have the time for it, y’know? I’m not surprised you don’with your four children.”

She sent him a smirk after dumping the boiled water into the stainless-steel colander. “Including my husband in that?”

Tweek chuckled, “Am I wrong?”

Bebe shrugged, bustling back over to the stove to stir the cheese sauce Tweek had concocted. She had been continuously craning her neck over the divider and into the living room, where Clyde and Craig were having a tea party with their eldest daughter. From the annoyed look on Craig’s face, she assumed Clyde was doing his god-awful British accent.

The blondes in the kitchen exchanged surprised looks when the doorbell rang. The remaining guests were not set to arrive for another half-hour, though Bebe could be fairly certain that her best friend was at the door. She frowned, “I guess it won’t be a secret that I didn’t make this.”

Tweek laughed and strode over to the door, brushing a few loose curls from his forehead as he twisted the knob. He smiled brightly at Stan and the visibly pregnant Wendy, who both held armfuls of gifts and a plastic bag containing beverages for the party. “Hey!”

“Hi,” the couple returned in unison, both granting Tweek side-hugs on the way.

Wendy passed the gift and her jacket off to Stan before turning and grinning widely to him, “Where’s the lil guy?”

“Passed out, but as soon as he wakes up you have dibs.” Tweek assured her as they traced back to the kitchen with the two-litters he had taken from Stan.

On greeting Bebe, she pouted a lip at the smaller, dark-haired woman, “I promise I did some of the work.”

“Oh, shut up, who cares,” Wendy laughed, scanning her eyes along the spread. Having experienced both Tweek’s and Bebe’s cooking, it was easy to tell who was largely responsible for the feast. “I’d eat fucking anything at all right about now.”

“Oh, I did get you those chips you like, they’re in the pantry.” Bebe informed her before returning to stirring the cavatappi noodles with Tweek’s homemade sauce.

“You’re the best!” Wendy spouted excitedly. After procuring her snack and crunching a few chips, Wendy asked Tweek, “How was your first Christmas as a daddy?”

Tweek could not contain his exasperated sigh. Bebe granted him a knowing simper as he explained the noise, “I’m not gonna lie, it was really stressful.”

“Oh, yeah, it is,” Bebe scoffed, “I about flipped my shit nine different times on Sabrina’s first Christmas.”

Tweek bobbed his head in understanding, “Yeah, I did, too. Craig didn’t handle it too well, either.”

Wendy frowned, “Really? What happened?”

“He just… I don’t know, sorta broke down after my family’s party. Which, to be completely fair, would be a perfectly acceptable reaction even if we _didn’t_ have a kid on top of everything,” Tweek teased, both giggling at the jab at his intense family, “but I don’t know, it made me so sad… He just still doesn’t think he’s cut out for parenthood. Like, he thinks everything he was worried about when he wasn’t ready is happening.”

“Poor Craig,” Wendy sighed, leaning against the counter behind her, “Stan’s starting to feel pretty nervous, too. Hell, so am I, but I guess it just hits you guys differently because you can’t feel what’s going on. Does that make sense?” she looked to Bebe for support.

The blonde nodded, “Right, yeah, it’s just like… We just have this physical connection that makes it a bit easier for us to anticipate their needs and I think really does prepare us for how they’re going to be. So, while I don’t feel bad _at all_ that you guys don’t have to walk around with a huge ass belly and swollen ankles, I’m sure you feel a little disconnected.”

“Yeah, it does feel like that… I mean, I just cope with it with that knowledge that the most important thing is just loving and supporting him, but I think Craig just doesn’t… know how to yet, maybe? I mean, obviously he loves Reggie, but, y’know, like… I guess he just needs to learn to translate it into actions? I don’t know, you know how his parents are, they didn’t prepare him at all.” Tweek rambled as he finished dressing the ham.

As he inserted the main dish back into the oven, Wendy spoke up, “Hasn’t he been a lot better about communicating and what not?”

“Oh, for sure! I just… I don’t know, he just doesn’t have much _confidence_ , and I don’t really know how to give it to him.” The male shrugged, casting his stare at the ground.

Bebe stretched her arms open for him to drop into. She encased him in a hug and pat his back, “It’s going to be alright, sunshine. You two make each other strong. You just have to keep showing up for him and it’ll all come in time.”

“Uh-oh, what’s this?” Clyde’s voice sounded as he rounded the entrance of the kitchen, “You’re not trying to steal my girl, are you, Tweek?”

Tweek chuckled and withdrew from his friend, shrugging, “I could if I wanted to. She told me so.”

“Thank god you don’t have a dick, babe. For so many reasons,” Clyde joked, this time earning a smack against the chest with the towel Bebe had been holding. He laughed and threw his hands up to defend himself, inquiring, “Should I go get the boys up?”

“God, no, let them sleep as long as possible!” Bebe assured him.

The brunette man frowned, “But Reggie is up, and they love seeing him!”

“He is?!” Wendy gasped excitedly, rushing into the adjacent room, potato chips in hand.

Bebe returned her warning glare to Clyde, “Let those babies sleep. I will hit you harder.”

“Whatever you say, boss,” Clyde accepted defeat, pulling a few deviled eggs off of a festive serving plate and heading back to the living room. Tweek decided to follow to briefly check on his son.

Tweek entered the space to find an appropriate amount of holiday decorations and Craig carefully passing the half-asleep Reggie off to Wendy, who cradled him gingerly and took a seat beside her husband. Stan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned between her and Reggie. Sabrina claimed the spot next to her little cousin and went back to staring at him in awe. She commented, “Isn’t he cute, Aunt Wendy?”

“One of the cutest babies I’ve ever seen,” she agreed, and gave her a warm smile. “Almost as cute as you.”

Sabrina giggled, “I was _very_ cute.”

Craig snorted on his way over to Tweek, “You sound like your dad.”

Clyde shot him a look, mouth full of egg and mustard, “Well, I _am_ cute.”

Tweek laughed and scrunched his nose at the itchy peck on the cheek Craig granted him. He peered up at him to ask, “When did he wake up?”

“About twenty minutes ago. I changed him and gave him a bottle.” Craig reported, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. He insisted on wearing his _The Office_ themed ugly Christmas sweater that depicted his favorite character and read “I’m Dreaming of a Dwight Christmas”.

While Tweek appeared much more stylish in his white, cable sweater and a maroon scarf, he remained in awe of how flawless he looked in anything. Reaching a hand up to push a rouge strand of dark hair back into place, Tweek said, “Thank you for doing all that with Reg. You’re the best daddy ever.”

Craig smiled, shook his head, “That’s you, but you’re welcome. It was a really gross one.”

“Sorry,” Tweek laughed. “At least you get to eat good food soon.”

As if on cue, Bebe came darting out of the kitchen with a scowl for her husband, “Dude, can you please go get Holden and Isak?! They’ve both been crying for, like, five minutes!”

“What?! I didn’t hear them at all,” Clyde started, peering down at the blank screen of the monitor beside him. He pressed a few buttons experimentally, then gave his wife a sheepish grin. “Monitor died. Sorry, love.”

Bebe rolled her eyes and made her way back into the kitchen as Clyde jogged upstairs to rescue their one-year-old and two-year-old from their cribs. Craig really had no idea how they managed the number of small children that close in age, but they were both fantastic at it. Clyde in particular was extremely enthusiastic about even the ugly side of parenting; he was always ready to change the diapers, give the baths, and do the hour-long games of Simon Says (with only four varying actions). Craig often joked that he finally found something that he’s good at in being a father.

Twenty minutes later, and the other two couples had arrived; Nichole and Token with their four-year-old son, Miles, (who Sabrina referred to exclusively as her “prince”), and Butters and Kenny with eggnog. Holden, Sabrina, and Miles darted off to the playroom together, while the smallest one, Isak, clung to his father, still groggy from his nap.

Upon arrival, Token, Butters, and the girls all migrated to the kitchen to chat with the chefs. Kenny had dropped to Stan’s side on the sofa, grinning between Reggie, now bouncing gently on Stan’s knee, and Isak. “Can you believe in, like, less than a year Reg will be that size?”

Craig rolled his eyes over to his son and blew a raspberry, “I’d really rather not think about that. I can barely handle him bite sized.”

Stan snorted, shifting the infant to a more comfortable position before peering over at the boy’s father, “That’s how I feel about my kid being all safe and sound in Wendy’s stomach. Like, I know he’s good in there, but I don’t know what’s gonna happen out here.”

“I won’t lie and say it’s easy, but it is really cool. As long as you only have two holiday parties at a time.” Craig retorted.

“Bro, _tell_ me about it,” Clyde chimed in, swaying back and forth to keep Isak content, “You gotta go to her mom’s family, then her dad’s family, then your mom’s family, then your dad’s family, then your step-mom’s family. Then, you gotta figure out when to give _each other_ presents. It’s a lot.”

A wave of relief washed over Craig, feeling quite understood. He also felt a hint of sympathy for Stan, whose eyes had gone wide. He added, “It was too much, man…”

Clyde sent him a frown after a moment of accidental silence from him after trailing off, “You okay, homie?”

Craig huffed, “How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that?”

“Don’t deflect, _homie_ , what’s wrong? Was this year rough?” Clyde pressed on, smirking at his own joke.

Choosing to ignore the irritating aspects of his friend’s inquiry, he responded, “It was just _a lot_ … I was freaking out the whole time. I don’t know how to split up time between all my annoying relatives evenly, someone always has something to say about what I’m doing, someone’s always holding Reggie wrong, I can tell Tweek isn’t having a good time either, Reggie himself is a lot to handle in the first place, and it’s all just…” Craig paused, feeling like he had been speaking for far too long. “a lot.”

Stan frowned, “That sucks, dude, but I’m sure you did fine!”

“I know you did, man! That’s just kinda how it is, you know? You get there, three aunts are hounding you about what type of diapers you use and why it _shouldn’t_ be Huggies, you try to get your wife a plate of food and her cousin asks if she should really be eating that much, your kids all poop at the same time… but the light at the end of the tunnel is that you never have to buy your kids new clothes or books or toys. Just use the same ones all year.” Clyde extrapolated, dodging Isak’s grabby hands headed for his glasses.

Kenny snorted, “This is why I just accepted God’s gift of being able to have unprotected sex without getting anyone pregnant, Craigory.”

Craig gave his perverted blond friend a half-hooded glare, then thanked Stan for raising a hand to swat him. He replied, “So, it never gets easier?”

Clyde shook his head, “Holidays? No. Everything else? Hell yeah, dude! It’s all about just getting to know these little guys. They’re all—Isak, no, stop, those are daddy’s—they’re all unique and it will take some effort to understand their needs and personalities, but it all just starts to become second-nature.”

Craig fought a smile at his good friend’s strangely perfect advice. He watched Clyde wrestle his spectacles away from Isak as Kenny made faces at Reggie, who granted him his rare, toothless smile.

The remainder of the party felt almost equally chaotic to all the other gatherings, but Craig’s heart was much fuller, and his interactions and jesting was much less manufactured. They ate, passed around Isak and Reggie, and fielded brief, energetic interactions from the older children before the exchange of gifts came. The children took their time opening and enjoying each present they received from all their aunts and uncles, and once Isak and Holden were put down for bed and Miles and Sabrina were set up in the playroom with _Finding Dory_ to (hopefully) fall asleep to, the Couple Secret Santa exchange commenced.

Tweek was eternally grateful for the lack of any innocent young to witness what Wendy and Stan were gifted from Butters and Kenny—which was the frame and leather harness of a sex swing. Kenny joked that it would allow for easier access when Wendy became largely pregnant. Butters apologized profusely and assured them he found a really nice tea set he wanted to get, but his husband insisted (even though the tea set was fifty dollars cheaper). Stan urged the installment of a $25 dollar limit from then on.

Craig guessed straight away that Clyde had picked out the Chewbacca onesie pajamas for him and the Yoda bathrobe for Tweek. Bebe assured them that she picked her battles and offered no remorse—Clyde seemed vaguely disappointed they did not appreciate the gift as much as he had foreseen. Nichole was elated to rip into an expansion pack for _Catan_ , incorrectly guessing that her fellow board game enthusiast, Stan, had gifted it to her, making Tweek all the prouder to have thought of the gift. Bebe and Clyde were equally excited by the generous gift card to an online boutique that had an amazing selection of plus sized lingerie from Wendy (and Stan by association, though he had no input whatsoever)—perhaps more so Clyde, as he fist pumped multiple times when looking through the establishment’s website on his cell phone. Finally, Butters and Kenny received two thoughtful offerings from Token and Nichole, who did not match their chaotic gift-giving energy: tickets to an upcoming NASCAR event for Kenny and to _Disney on Ice_ for Butters.

Though they had an infinitely more enjoyable time with their friends, Tweek and Craig were still quite relieved to be home after the party. Tweek was putting Reggie down in his crib while Craig brought in all of the presents (including the present they swapped with Stan and Wendy on the down low). The two sat in their living room, surrounded by a load of opened presents for primarily their son, but also themselves.

Tweek whined, “What the hell are we going to do with all of this, man?!”

“I don’t know… sell it?” Craig teased, chuckling passed a pointed look from his husband. “We’ll figure it out… people really want to see Reggie in these footie pajamas,” he commented, holding up the fifth pair in a row of them.

They sorted the haul, sipping wine and laughing together as they worked. After sifting through about half of it, they decided to retire to their bedroom and relax. Craig put on a reel of SNL skits for them to chuckle at together, which were significantly funnier while tipsy from the wine.

As they were settling in for bed, Tweek pulled Craig into a long, loving kiss on the lips. Craig smiled slightly against his lips and snaked his arms around his waist, dragging him closer to deepen the term of endearment. They held one another close, lips in perfect sync for a moment, all the holiday stress melting away from them.

“I can’t believe our first son’s first Christmas is already over.” Tweek broke the blissful silence, eyes closed as Craig traced gentle circles against his cheeks with the pad of his finger.

The dark-haired man breathed, “It’s pretty crazy. Next thing I know it’s going to be Christmas again, but even more annoying since he’ll be eating solid food.”

Tweek snickered and opened his eyes, heart skipping a beat to find those gorgeous hazels he loved already staring back. He replied, “It’ll be fine. I know it was hard, but I hope you know you did amazing. You’re an amazing daddy.”

“So are you, baby. You made it all so much easier.” Craig told him with a smile, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Hey,” Tweek began with a grin, lifting a hand to run through his hair, “As long as we always have each others back’s, we can take on anything—even the kid.”

Craig cocked an eyebrow, “Tweek, I don’t want to fight our baby.”

Tweek rolled his eyes at the lame joke, smiling wider despite himself. “I hope you know I can’t stand you.”

“You love me,” Craig argued, stealing another lingering kiss, “And I love you.”

“I love you, too, dork.” Tweek quipped.

“Thank you, by the way. I know that we can do this. We make a great team.” Craig responded before bobbing his head as he began to sing, _“And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever, nothin’s gonna stop us now_ —”

“This is not making you any less of a dork!”

 _“And if this world runs out of lovers, we’ll still have each other, nothin’s gonna stop us, nothin’s gonna stop us_ —Come on, sing the bridge with me! You love that part!”

Tweek paused, looking away with faux annoyance crossing his face. He exhaled deeply, then turned to look Craig in the eyes, singing along, _“Ooh, all that I need is you!”_

Pleased for his husband to join in, Craig threw his head back and belted in a whisper-yell, _“All that I ever needed_ —”

 _“And all that I want to do_ —”

In unison, they completed the refrain, _“Is hold you forever, forever and ever!”_

The couple collapsed against one another in laughter, spending the remainder of the night cuddling, making out, and joking around, until they fell asleep in one another’s arms. Tweek awoke the next day feeling exhausted due to waking up numerous times with the newborn, but much lighter. Their first Christmas season as parents ending was bittersweet, but he was relieved for their routine to return to normal.

And he began mentally preparing himself for Kenny and Butter’s outrageous New Years Eve celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> ps sorry for lowkey breaking the rules and posting early but i have a child and 4 christmas gatherings today and tomorrow so!!!!  
> hehehe hope u liked it! love u rookie! (:


End file.
